Nun mach endlich!
by Yeneffer
Summary: Harry und Draco - eingesperrt im Badezimmer. Jeder weiß, dass das niemals gut enden wird...


„Nun mach' endlich, Malfoy."

Harry sah ungeduldig auf den blonden Jungen, der verzweifelt vor ihm stand.

„Ich kann das einfach nicht.", kam die resignierte Antwort.

„Was ist denn schon großartig dabei?"

Der Junge-der-allen-Wetten-zum-Trotz-immer-noch-lebte begriff nicht, warum Draco sich so schwer damit tat.

„Du verstehst das nicht, du bist schließlich ein Gryffindor und die haben bekanntermaßen weniger Hemmungen."

Auch wenn er nicht einsah, dass das irgendetwas mit Hemmungen zu tun hatte, konnte er die Behauptung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Und ich dachte wirklich, dafür wärt ihr Slytherins berühmt berüchtigt. Du legst doch schließlich reihenweise Frauen und Männer flach. Gibt es eigentlich jemanden, den du noch nicht ins Bett bekommen hast?"

„Ja, dich." Harry wurde augenblicklich still. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen. Warum musste Draco auch immer wieder damit anfangen?

Sie waren jetzt im , das sie netterweise wiederholen durften, schließlich hatte kaum einer etwas vom Unterricht mitbekommen. Bis auf die wenigen Slytherins, die verurteilt wurden, waren ihre Mitschüler komplett zurückgekehrt. Natürlich gab es viele Opfer, doch es brachte nichts, ewig zu trauern.

Eine Sache allerdings war definitiv anders als vor dem Krieg: Die Häuser hatten ihre Streitigkeiten aufgegeben. Nicht dass sich auf einmal alle mochten, doch sie versuchten sich gegenseitig zu respektieren.

Und damit gab es für Draco Malfoy, den Eisprinzen von Hogwarts, keine Hindernisse mehr mit ziemlich jedem Schüler auszugehen. Dummerweise hatte er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind ebenfalls zu erobern und er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn „rein zufällig" zu treffen, in der Bibliothek, auf verlassenen Gängen, in der Eulerei oder an anderen Plätzen, an denen es möglichst wenige Zuschauer gab.

Doch er bemerkte nach längerer Zeit, dass sein Umgarnen nicht mal ansatzweise seinen Zweck erfüllte. Daher hatte er beschlossen sich mit ihm anzufreunden, wenn Harry ihn besser kennen lernte, würde er schon von alleine mitbekommen, was ihm da entging.

„Harry, ich kann langsam nicht mehr." Dracos Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und langsam verlor er jegliche Geduld.

„Meine Güte, Malfoy, du wirst es doch wohl schaffen vor einem anderen Jungen zu pinkeln. Es gibt dabei nichts, was ich nicht schon mal gesehen hätte."

„Aber noch nicht an mir." Seine anzüglichen Bemerkungen nervten ihn am meisten an dem Blonden, ansonsten war er für Harry ein guter Freund geworden. Nicht so wie Hermine oder Ron, an die beiden kam niemand heran, dafür hatten sie zuviel erlebt – doch er konnte sich meist auf Draco verlassen und mit ihm über die Dinge reden, die Gryffindors nicht verstanden.

„Ich dreh' mich jetzt einfach um und dann machst du es.", sagte Harry und setzte es in die Tat um. Er hörte das leise Rascheln von Dracos Kleidung und geriet kurz in Versuchung sich umzudrehen. Doch er konnte sich rechtzeitig beherrschen, sonst hätte es ihm der andere wohl noch tagelang unter die Nase gerieben.

Ein paar Minuten später hörte er immer noch nicht, dass sich der Malfoy-Erbe erleichtert hatte.

„Wie lange willst du eigentlich noch warten? Ich dachte, du musst so dringend."

„Ich kann nicht, wenn du dabei bist.", antwortete Draco trotzig und Harry seufzte genervt.

„Und ich kann es gerade nicht ändern, du bist an der Situation ganz allein schuld."

„Warum denn ich? Nur weil ich dich eingeladen habe, als meine Eltern weg waren? Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn sie eher von der Party wiederkamen."

„Dafür kannst du ja nichts, auch nicht dafür, dass sie… dass sie im Wohnzimmer… na du weist schon. Aber wer außer dir hätte es geschafft sich beim Wasserkochen so sehr zu verbrennen, dass ich ihn verbinden musste?! Du kannst wirklich gar nichts alleine."

Draco hatte seinen verletzten Arm eigentlich schon vergessen, aber wenn Harry ihn daran erinnerte, musste er das gleich ausnutzen.

„Ich kann sehr wohl alleine Wasser kochen, ich bin ja nicht blöd! Aber die Hauselfen haben mit Absicht ein nasses Tuch auf den Boden gelegt, damit ich hinfalle! Und jetzt tut das ganz doll weh.", jammerte er mit weinerlicher Stimme, doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm. Er wusste, dass er sich nur leicht verbrüht hatte und das ganze einfach nur eine neue Lasche war um ihn rumzukriegen.

„Erspar dir das Malfoy und benutz endlich das dämliche Klo!" Er hatte sich während ihres Gespräches nicht einmal umgedreht, doch es fiel ihm immer schwerer. Es machte nur halb so viel Spaß sich mit dem Slytherin zu streiten, wenn man nicht in sein beleidigtes Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Vielleicht würde ja ein Kuss von dir helfen? Danach klappt es bestimmt.", meinte Draco mit honigsüßer Stimme. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, die Hoffnung bestand immer noch, dass Harry darauf einmal einging.

„Wie wär's denn damit, dass du den dämlichen Apparierschutz aufheben würdest? Dann könnte ich endlich nach Hause verschwinden."

„Das kann ich nicht, nur meine Eltern, und das weist du auch. Du hast bestimmt schon zehn Mal danach gefragt."

„Kann gar nicht sein, wir sind erst seit einer halben Stunde hier drinnen."

„Dann habe ich vielleicht das Echo deiner Stimme gehört."

„Das wäre in diesem riesigen Bad auch kein Wunder."

Sie verstummten plötzlich, denn Lucius' Stimme war direkt vor der Badezimmertür zu hören.

„Ich komme gleich wieder, Schatz, lauf' ja nicht weg."

Gehetzt sahen sich die beiden an, sie mussten hier ganz schnell verschwinden. Harry, weil er Dracos Vater nicht nackt sehen wollte und Draco, weil er nicht erklären wollte, warum der Potter-Junge mit ihm zusammen im Badezimmer war.

Als die Türklinge herunter gedrückt wurde, fasste Harry einen Entschluss. Er nahm Dracos Hand, zerrte ihn hinter sich in die Dusche und zog gerade noch rechtzeitig den Vorhang zu.

Zum Glück konnte man nicht durch diesen hindurch sehen, doch sie durften keinerlei Geräusche machen, was dem Blonden ziemlich schwer fiel. Er stand so nah hinter seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind, dass er die kleinen Härchen in seinem Nacken zählen konnte. Und er hatte seine Hand noch immer nicht losgelassen, ein Umstand, den er nicht erwähnen würde, er genoss dafür diese Wärme, die von dem anderen Körper stammte, viel zu sehr. Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich näher an den Gryffindor.

Harry bemerkte erst jetzt die Hand, die er immer noch umklammert hielt und Hitze stieg in ihm auf. Hastig zog er seine eigene zurück, zu hastig, denn er kam an den Duschvorhang und ein leises Rascheln war die Folge. Den beiden Jungen blieb fast das Herz stehen, doch Lucius summte weiter vor sich hin, während er in dem Badezimmerschrank kramte.

Während Harry sich kurz zu ihm umdrehte und ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, konnte Draco keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Zu nah war er an dem Objekt seiner Begierde. So lange schon hatte er darauf gehofft, dass er dem anderen so nah sein würde. Zu lange um diese Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.

Sanft legte er seine Arme um den schlanken Körper des Gryffindors, zog ihn näher an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken. Dass sich Harry kurz verspannte, ignorierte er. Viel mehr genoss er es, wie dieser sich an ihn lehnte, so schlimm konnte es also nicht sein.

Als Harry die Umarmung spürte, wollte er schon laut protestieren, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig zurückhalten. Das wäre sonst höchst peinlich geworden. Warum standen schließlich ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor zusammen in der Dusche - und dass auch noch in einer Umarmung – während die Eltern eben jenes Slytherin im Wohnzimmer beschäftigt waren?

Unbewusst lehnte er sich zurück und ließ sich noch weiter in die Umarmung ziehen, während er in Gedanken eine vernünftige Erklärung für ihr Verhalten suchte.

Durch das Zuschlagen der Tür wurde er wieder in die Realität gerissen, Lucius hatte also das Badezimmer wieder verlassen und sie waren alleine. Er atmete tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen, doch sein Herz wollte einfach nicht ruhiger schlagen. Warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr, dann merkte er federleichte Küsse, die in seinem Nacken verteilt wurde, und jeder ließ in ihm die Hitze noch weiter ansteigen. Er drängte sich noch näher an den Körper an seinem Rücken, genoss die Berührungen und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass es Malfoy war, der ihn da verwöhnte.

Es war Malfoy.

Ebenjener Malfoy, der ihn seit der ersten Klasse das Leben schwer machte.

Der Malfoy, der ihn seit Anfang dieses Schuljahres rumkriegen wollte.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wirbelte er herum und stieß den blonden Jungen von sich. Durch die hektische Bewegung verlor er allerdings das Gleichgewicht und hielt sich an dem nächstbesten fest, dass er zu fassen bekam. Doch in der Dusche gab es nichts außer Malfoy, deswegen zog er ihn mit herunter und fand sich unter ihm auf dem Boden sitzend vor.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du gleich so sehr rangehst.", grinste Draco dreckig und machte es sich auf seiner Hüfte bequem. Mit Schrecken dachte Harry daran, dass er jetzt nur ja keinen Ständer bekommen sollte, sonst würde es der andere sofort merken. Doch umso mehr er daran dachte, wie nah sie sich waren, umso schwerer war es für ihn überhaupt noch nach zu denken.

Dracos Hand, die jetzt sein Kinn umfasste und die wundervollen roten Lippen, die sich seinem Gesicht näherten machten es nicht besser. Er hörte sein Herz schlagen, immer schneller, während die Zeit immer langsamer verstrich und schloss seine Augen. Dann spürte er endlich, wie sein Mund mit dem anderen verschmolz und ein unglaubliches Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper.

Leise in den Kuss seufzend suchte er mit seinen Händen den Nacken des Blonden um ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen, er wollte mehr, war hungrig nach diesem Lippenpaar und wollte nicht, dass der Kuss jemals wieder endete. Eine vorwitzige Zunge neckte durch federleichte Berührungen seine Lippen und er öffnete seinen Mund einen kleinen Spalt, Draco nutzte dies aus und erkundete das neugewonnene Gebiet. Dieser stupste nun auch seine eigene Zunge an um mit ihr ein kleines Duell zu fechten.

Irgendwann lösten sie sich um Atem zu holen und Harry schaute in graue Augen, in denen ein ebenso großer Sturm zu toben schien wie in seinem gesamten Körper. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, noch nie hatte er so viele gegensätzliche Gefühle gleichzeitig gehabt, er wollte Draco von sich stoßen und wegrennen, doch stattdessen zog er ihn wieder an sich um ihn erneut in solch einen atemberaubenden Kuss zu ziehen, wie ein Ertrinkender hing er an seinen Lippen und klammerte sich an seinen Körper.

Die Hitze ging auch nicht weg, im Gegenteil, sie schien immer mehr in ihm zu brennen und langsam auch auf seiner Haut, besonders an den Stellen, die Draco mit seinen Händen berührte.

Diese wanderten langsam, streichelnd über seinen ganzen Körper, begannen vorsichtig unter sein Shirt zu wandern und die nackte Haut zu erkunden. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Harry und er merkte, dass es in seiner Hose langsam eng wurde.

Draco ging es nicht anders, er spürte, wie empfindlich sein Körper auf die Nähe des anderen reagierte und sein Blut förmlich kochte vor Leidenschaft. Egal, was jetzt passieren sollte, er würde es nicht zulassen, dass Harry sich von ihm entfernte. Er wollte ihn weiter küssen, bis ihre Lippen taub waren und ihre Herzen im gleichen Takt schlugen.

Die Atempausen zwischen den Küssen wurden kürzer, die Bewegungen ihrer Hände fahriger und die Berührungen gingen immer näher an die Lendengegend. Schon längst hatte Draco begonnen, sich leicht auf Harry zu bewegen, doch langsam hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Selbst angezogen war der Gryffindor heißer als alle anderen Männer vor ihm, und er konnte nicht genug bekommen.

Die Hitze schien unerträglich zu werden, seine Bewegungen schneller, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ein letzter wilder Kuss und dann verbiss er sich in Harrys Hals um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Es würde wohl noch für ein paar Tage ein roter Abdruck zu sehen sein, doch es war ihm in diesem Moment egal.

Harry spürte den Schmerz an seinem Hals kaum, zu tief war er in der Leidenschaft gefangen, die ihn langsam überrollte, doch es reichte aus um ihn über die Klippe zu befördern. Er krallte sich in Dracos Rücken, seine Finger waren unter dem T-Shirt des anderen gelandet und hinterließen blutige Kratzer, während er leise aufstöhnte.

Schnell atmend brachten sie etwas Abstand zwischen sich und sahen sich kurz an, bevor Dracos warmer Körper ihn wieder in eine Umarmung zog.

„Wir sollten wohl aus der Dusche raus.", nuschelte der Blonde leise in sein Ohr.

„Wir können doch eh nicht aus dem Bad raus, also ist es doch egal.", murmelte Harry träge. Sein Körper war erschöpft und er sah es gar nicht ein Dracos Wärme so schnell wieder aufzugeben.

„Wir könnten in mein Zimmer gehen, es gibt eine Tür vom Badezimmer dorthin."

Mit einem Mal war der Gryffindor wieder hellwach.

„Es gab die ganze Zeit eine Möglichkeit aus dem Bad zu kommen und du hast es mir verschwiegen?" Stinksauer sah er Malfoy an und schubste ihn dann von sich herunter um aufzustehen.

„Du hast das alles geplant um mich rumzukriegen, oder?", zischte er und sah von oben auf den anderen herab, der ihn nun leicht schmollend anschaute.

„Da bist du ganz alleine Schuld dran, ich wollte schließlich nicht ein ganzes Jahr lang warten, bis du dich erobern lässt."

„Wieso ist das jetzt meine Schuld? Hättest du dich nicht so doof angestellt, wäre ich schon viel eher mal mit dir ausgegangen." Erschrocken legte sich Harry die Hände auf den Mund, doch es war zu spät. Er hatte gerade zugegeben, dass er mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Nicht dass es nach der Aktion in der Dusche noch Zweifel daran gegeben hatte, doch Dracos triumphierendes Grinsen würde er ihm gerade am liebsten wieder aus dem Gesicht wischen.

Er drehte sich um und stieg aus der Dusche, sah sich kurz im Bad um und ging dann auf die zweite Tür zu. Zu seiner Verteidigung musste man erwähnen, dass sie dieselbe Farbe hatte wie die Wand und somit leicht zu übersehen war.

Draco hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und ging ebenfalls in sein Zimmer. Harry stand mitten im Raum und sah ihn mit verschränkten Armen an. Er schien immer noch sauer zu sein, doch der junge Malfoy verstand nicht warum. Es war doch mehr als offensichtlich, dass Harry es ebenso sehr wollte wie er.

„Wenn du das irgendjemandem erzählst, kannst du unsere Freundschaft vergessen!" Draco starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Konnte sich der Kerl vielleicht mal entscheiden, was er wollte?

„Unter der Dusche hast du dich aber nicht beschwert.", zischte er und ging weiter auf seinen Ex-Erzfeind zu. Dieser wich nun immer mehr zurück, doch plötzlich hatte er die Wand in seinem Rücken und Draco ihn eingeholt. Bedrohlich baute er sich vor ihm auf und platzierte seine Hände neben Harrys Kopf.

„Ich lasse mich doch von dir nicht verarschen, das kannst du mit jemand anderem abziehen. Ich bin ein Malfoy, und mit mir spielt man nicht, hast du verstanden?" Als er die Angst in den grünen Augen sah, wurden sein Blick und seine Stimme weicher.

„Warum lässt du es uns nicht einfach mal probieren?"

„Was probieren?", Harrys Stimme zitterte leicht, Draco war einen halben Kopf größer als er und er hatte ein Talent dafür anderen Angst einzujagen. Außerdem wusste er nicht, womit er bei ihm zu rechnen hatte.

„Lass dich überraschen.", murmelte der Blonde leise an seinem Ohr, Harry hatte schon wieder nicht mitbekommen, wie nah sie beieinander standen und Nervosität stieg in ihm auf. Seit wann reagierte er so seltsam auf die Nähe des anderen? Sie waren doch nur befreundet, mehr war da nicht. Und doch legte sein verräterischer Körper die Arme um Draco und zog ihn an sich. Er spürte, wie sein Herz schon wieder schneller wurde, vielleicht sollte er mal ins St. Mungos fahren, das war doch nicht normal.

Sanfte Küsse brachten ihn dazu seinen Hals zu strecken um den anderen noch mehr Platz zu bieten. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht wehren, zu lange war es her, dass er sich so wohl gefühlt hatte.

Die fremden Lippen wanderten höher, waren nun schon bei seinem Kinn und dann auf seinem Mund. Sie bewegten sich leicht gegen seine und er erwiderte den Kuss, ließ sich fallen.

Vielleicht sollten sie es wirklich einfach ausprobieren. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren und wer wusste schon, ob es nicht auch zwischen einem Gryffindor und einem Slytherin einmal mehr als Freundschaft geben konnte.


End file.
